Greater Heights: Knight and Monk
by mOBIAN 2.0
Summary: Watch Jaune Arc and Mystic Muyon juggle the roles as leaders of powerful teams and as awkward teenagers. Also with Ozpin's mentorship will they learn to reach greater heights. Rated T for team bonding and some swearing. Arkos and other pairings!
1. Chapter 1

Ozpin simply let his eyes pierce the teenager in front of him. The teen shifted his weight to his right foot to ease the stress of being in old Ozzy's office. When he was called in here, he wasn't exactly in a place of inner peace.

He was powerlifting his usual weekly dose of 1500 pounds...

Ozpin eyes followed the purple eyed teen. The teen was currently in his official Beacon school uniform but he usually wore a sleeveless purple shirt with twin violet wristbands that engulfed his forearm. Then he topped it off with baggy feather-like pants and violet flats.

Ozpin slammed his fist on his desk "Listen Mystic I'm going to level with you,I'm a different man without my usual daily dose of coffee" Mystic thought he saw Ozpin breath turn into steam.

"Yes sir I was aware since the first day" Mystic made sure to carefully hand pick his usually was very observant but he didn't catch Ozpin's intentions until he started finding the signs.

Glenda wasn't here, Ozpin is the demon king and Oobleck isn't jumpy at all, not even one dash across the classroom.

There is no more coffee in Beacon and Goodwitch is picking more up...

Mystic could tell that Ozpin was struggling to focus on the objective at hand.

"You alright sir" Mystic simply slipped the piece of white paper from Ozpin's clutches.

Ozpin sighed in nirvana "You got my request now please leave I'm going to attempt to retain my composure and sanity" Mystic took his second hint for today and dashed out.

He decided that he wouldn't read the slip until he was guaranteed to not have any last minute missons. So he went for his handy dandy scroll.

He typed in a 12 digit pin and prepared to chat with his friend. A peppy tanned face took up half of his available screen space.

"Hey Mystic s'up,I got coffee" The girl had kind azure eyes that clashed with her orangish brown hair, she was wearing a tank top and purple pendant.

"Thanks Ao but I got a little dilemma" Mystic looked away to avoid being interrogated any further.

The girl chuckled and started playing with her pendant "Well I'm in thc if you need me" She showed a bit of disappointment and was on the edge of hanging up until he stopped her with a growl.

Ao tapped on the screen with her finger "You okay?"

"My sis call yesterday Ao and she still was in bad shape" Mystic tapped the nearest shook her head and glared at her fellow team leader, it was very rare to see Mystic in such a helpless state.

"Mystic you are meeting me for coffee" Ao tone turned to something a bit more aggressive, Mystic's eyes widened in shock.

"Can you order me a latte, I will pay you when I..." Ao made a childish fart noise.

"No money, it's on the Ao!" She hung up. Mystic sat down in the middle of the hallway where he saw Jaune and Weiss **talking**. Mystic sat back and decided to watch the train wreck from afar.

Jaune stood in front of Team RWBY's door, a strategy that forced Weiss to interact with him "Um hi Weiss..."

"No" Weiss was as blunt as a hammer, Jaune tried his best to avoid her icy blue eyes

"But I didn't even..."

"You were about to ask me out for lunch"

" Yeah but..." Before Jaune could even sweat, Weiss was already inside the doorway. Jaune just slowly sunk into the ground in embarrassment and defeat.

"I honestly feel for you bro" Mystic thought to shook his head and headed to the nearest coffee shop. It was Ao's favorite shop as well as others at Beacon. The "Cheshire Cat".

When Mystic entered the coffee shop he was greeted with the kind face of Ao and the strong scent of Pumpkin Spice coffee.

Both were extremely overwhelming...

Mystic quickly let his body mesh with the red velvet seats. Ao snickered with delight.

"You must be tired?"

Mystic sighed and sipped on his premade coffee, he wondered how it got into his hands to begin with "Yep,stayed up till 2:00 AM" Ao patted his back and grabbed her stuff.

"But I just got here!"

"Yeah but I'm done with my coffee and I got a team too you know!" Mystic smiled and gave her last minute high five. The coffee he was drinking was really good so he decided to stay for a few minutes.

He held the cup up to his eyes "What did that woman do to this coffee?!" Mystic was so comfortable that he decided to break his own promise and read the note that Ozpin gave him.

_Mission Rank: Gold_  
_Type:_ _Double_ _Team_ _Mission_  
_Team:MYTH_  
_Goal:The_ _underground_ _organization_ _Lo_ _Auscha_ _has_ _retreated_ _into_ _the_ _city_ _of_ _Gutvia thanks_ _to_ _Team_ _ORGE. Lo_ _Auscha_ _has_ _5_ _bases_ _stationed_ _there. Beacon_ _has_ _been_ _tasked_ _to_ _send_ _5_ _teams_ _into_ _Gutvia_ _and_ _to_ _run_ _Lo_ _Auscha_ _off. Your_ _goal_ _as_ _team_ _leader_ _is_ _to_ _find_ ano_ther_ _team_ _to_ _merge_ _with_ _yours. Then_ _that_ _team_ _will_ _be_ _one_ _of_ _the_ _teams_ _to_ _infiltrate_ _the_ _bases. You_ _have_ _a_ _week_ _to_ _complete_ _your_ _objective._

Mystic nearly choked on his coffee "Well damn then" Mystic gathered up everything on the table(including the scented candle) and marched out the door.

(MYTH Dorm Room)

Yamato Yungir was a extremely determined man..

Yamato was determined to get the 15 jar bundle of yellow dust for $19. He was in his usual battle robes tied down with a black ribbon, he sported gauntlets with a darker yellow hue. He also wore Chinese flats,that were adorned with a dragon design. His orange eyes and tied down yellow hair matched his outfit.

His mouse was clicking at a insane pace .A fellow roomate could tell because of the smell of burning plastic. Heather, the silver haired girl who had the **pleasure** of being in the same room as Yamato. She wore her usual of a long white fur coat, a pair of white tights with 3 black stripes and white boots. She was trying to catch up on Port's assignments, since she was absent for being sick.

It would been all nice and dandy, if Yamato wasn't looking for ways to cheat the system. Her gold eyes closed in on Yamato

"Hey Yamato"

He didn't even turn his head "S'up" The girl held the anger within her by saying a bunch of random mantras in her head.

Yamato felt the hostile aura but brushed it off as more of her casual bitching "Are you trying to tell me something?"

Mystic dashed in from nowhere and held Heather back, who currently drew two broadswords with green ribbons at the end. Mystic dragged her out the room with Yamato nearly soiling himself.

Jaune was in the hallway buying a drink when all of this went down.

"I feel for you bro" Jaune said as he walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:The Executioner Part 1

Jaune and Cardin were standing on opposite sides of the arena, Jaune's eyes were mainly focused on the warrior to his left, Pyrrha Nikos. He had a natural fear for her,however it was not because she was a feared and respected warrior to even the most deadly of combatants, it was because she was beautiful . Her passionate green eyes were like jewels to him. Jewels of panic and worry.

_Damn_ _it_ _hormones,_ _please_ _just_ _leave_ _alone_ _for_ _just_ _a_ _minute..._

Jaune shifted to a completely different place, each time he fought an opponent he strived to best them by using strategy. He was so skilled, that he could predict all of Team RWBY's movements and battle stances. He knew that Weiss balance came from her right foot, Yang's strength was rooted by insanely strong legs, Blake preferred a hit and fade type of fighting style and that Ruby's techniques could be beat by a solid stance. Jaune was currently waiting for Cardin to do his usual of placing all of aura into his mace.

"As soon as raises his mace, he exposes 6 different weak spots" Jaune smirked as Cardin did exactly as planned. Jaune shifted to the right and did a quick and precise strike to Cardin's side. Even Cardin's armor couldn't endure the blow, he hacked blood and dropped to the ground. Heather and Mystic watched the battle and admired Jaune's craft.

Mystic cleaned the edge of his scythe with a blue rag "He is pretty good, he might even rival you eh Heather" Mystic knew that would get to her.

Heather sighed and took out a notepad "Yeah you might be right, I should schedule more time " She sipped on her water and left the training area

She kept drinking until she saw a poster of Mystic with a mean mug on his face "This has Yamato stained on it" She slowly read what was on the poster

_Mystic is the greatest Scythe Wielder ever! If you think you can best him in skill come meet him at the docks. That means you Ruby Rose!_

"Oh shit!" Heather started moving at light speed, her hands were trying their best to remove all proof of the undesired challenge.

Meanwhile, Yang was drifting the hallways when her posse drew her attention to the poster. The blonde's eyes were trying their best not to read too fast, just in case she missed something. Mystic didn't know it yet but he had made an enemy in the short span of 10 seconds.

(Cafertia)

The purple monk was eyeing Yamato, he knew that the man in front of him had did something that could threaten his life and the lives of many others. The lack of words came to an abrupt end thanks to the iron palm that struck the table and nearly split it in half. The dust cleared and revealed Yang and her precious little sister Ruby Rose.

Yamato stood with his hands to his side while Mystic's mind tried to take in the majority of what was happening right now "So you came after all, checkers!" Yamato declared. Every team present stopped their conversations to get a earfull of what was happening.

Mystic swiftly grabbed Yamato collar and dragged him to the ground. Coco took this the wrong way and threw her hot dog into the air "Woo kiss him!" Every female excluding the main heroines cheered like their very lives depended on it.

Mystic felt the situation slip way beyond his control, so he decided to rip some answers from his teammate "Dude what did you do?" Yamato laughed in agony since Mystic had some very muscular fingers to begin with.

"I simply asserted your dominance to these so called "Scythe Wielders" Mystic squinted to show disbelief

" And maybe to profit from the battle between you and Ruby"

Mystic knew Yamato was many things. A gambler,cheapskate and a overall pain in the ass but for him to set up this whole bout just added another level of caution for the violet reaper and the same could be said for all of those who crossed Yamato in the past.

"Hey listen we aren't here to fight you" Yang was leaning on a gray counter.

"We?" Yamato and Mystic didn't even try to hide to their confusion.

Blake stepped up to the plate and shut her book "Me and Weiss tend to stay uninvolved when situations like this pop up, it's a great way to keep our sanity" Weiss justified this with a head nod

"Wait so why are all you here to begin with?" Mystic was well prepared to fight his teammates but asking him to fight 2 members of Team RWBY was a tall order that not even Mystic could fill.

"Well if you are the best I thought you be more than capable to defend your title!" Yang wasn't even a little peeved, as a matter of fact she liked the idea that other people were interested in interacting with her younger sister and what better way to make friends than to battle them in front of a crowd. Yang and Yamato both wanted this more than anyone.

Ruby tried to sound serious and her squeaky voice didn't do any favors "According to the law of Scythe wielders I must challenge you in some way, so we should fight at the.."

"At the docks" Yang chimed in to finish. Yamato sealed the deal with two eager thumbs up. Mystic had no choice in the matter, his so-called peers egged it on even further. It was official, Mystic was destined to fight The Reaper

Today marked the day that Yamato had finally riled up a big event that drew the attention of every student in Beacon and eventually even the faculty had caught word of such an event.

Goodwitch blocked Mystic's path to his Strategy class " Mr Miyon we have to talk , please step into my office" Mystic knew their was no escape when Goodwitch pointed her authority towards you

Today marked the day that Mystic had finally understood why everybody signed up for Port's class over Goodwitch's

(Ozpin's Strategy class)

Mystic had been chewed up and spat out by Goodwitch and had to serve a week's worth of detention, but he wasn't in a bad mood like most people would be. As soon as he entered this class, he was cleared from his stress. This class wasn't like that of Goodwitch's and Port's, this class did not require physical feats whatsoever. Which explains why Jaune's is at the top of his class.

"S'up" That phrase was pointed to everybody in the class including Ozpin.

"Glad you could join us Mr Miyon, we were just discussing the Legendary Grim The Executioner" Ozpin lifted a giant glass that will filled with a black pus that stuck to the sides of the jars like glue, everybody in the class almost gagged .

"I see you have all taken a liking to it, when this beast attaches itself to a host, preferably a hunter, it gains the abilities and thoughts of said hunter then after it is done with its feast they decapitate the host" Jaune held his stomach, he tried his best to keep his cool. Everybody in the room started carrying on about the dangers of the beast, one student brought the fact that the beast fought and killed their uncle

Ozpin tapped his desk to regain control over his class "Now now, while it's true that this single beast has claimed 93 lives , however two trained hunters could take this beast down. So now I ask this class today which two among you are able to prove me right? " Jaune and Mystic for a moment had shared the same idea even though they were separated by ten seats.

Ozpin had witnessed a rare moment, two students at the same time had raised their hands and probably sealed their coffin to face off against a Grim that had claimed 93 hunters, some of which were better than Ozpin's. He had expected that no one would raise their hand and that he was going to have to lead exercises instead. He was sorely mistaken.

"I will!" Mystic and Jaune's arm were stranded in the air. Pyrrha eyes couldn't leave Jaune , they were too busy calculating all that could go wrong.

"Very well I will release the beast but first all who are not participating to leave the room , we will observe through the monitor. Before Jaune could prepare himself for battle he had a few things to say to Pyrrha.

"Hey Pyrrha listen before I fight I just wanna..." Pyrrha didn't let the knight finish his sentence, her tongue was dancing with his and for a moment it seemed liked their were not in a school for killing monsters, that Jaune wasn't about to fight for his life and that just for this moment everything was perfect. Pyrrha released him after a bit of drool got stuck on Jaune lips. He wiped it away in a haste.

"I ruined the moment didn't I?" Jaune rubbed the back of his head.

"No you made it better" Pyrrha kissed his cheek and ran out the classroom with the of her classmates. Her eyes stalked Jaune until the door was closed. She was completely separated from him, she could only trust that Mystic was strong enough to make up in areas where Jaune fails.

The jar was left open on the desk, the goo's mass shattered the glass. The goo preyed on the first thing it spotted , Mystic long reach with his scythe made him able to deflect the mass before it could even react. Mystic shook his scythe a couple of times to make sure there were no traces of the Executioner on his weapon. The goo knew that it's standard form was bound to lose, so it decided to use the form of the last person it's killed, a balding old man wearing a set of torn green robes.

"Listen Arc, I don't know you that well but I do know that this thing won't just lay on it's back and let us kill it. You understand?" Jaune nodded his head, he was dead set to return to Pyrrha.

The beast activated the elder's aura and made his hands form two rings that were linked together , and before the hunters knew it a giant ball of energy was emitted into the ground. The boy's felt themselves drift toward the ball, like moths to a flame

_Can Jaune and Mystic defeat the enemy before them , and exactly how many abilities does the Executioner plan to use ! Find out in the next chapter!_

_Read and Review please!_

Next Week! The Executioner Pt 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Executioner Pt 2

_Had a hard time figuring out all of what was gonna happen in this chapter. Whether I was gonna include Jaune's and Mystic's fight or should I focus a bit on MYTH. So I caved and did the fight scene soooooooo._

When Jaune was dragged close enough the core, he took it upon himself to slash it in half. The core reacted with a violent aura explosion, red energy tethered into the air. Jaune was held up by the belt by Mystic's right hand.

_He got guts_

Mystic saw that Jaune's attempt at a victory didn't slow down the beast at all, this was shown when the beast formed another powerful combatant. A tall lanky man with red eyes and a blue choker. Ozpin grimaced from the sight of the new opponent.

"It was intended that Glenda marry him when we were younger" With the comment being random and unrelated, the students only expressed their shock with blinking eyes. Pyrrha was trying her best not to break down now, it would be foolish of her to cry if Jaune won the fight anyway.

Mystic didn't let the time slip from him. He dashed toward the opponent with the double scythe behind him, he raised it when the opponent's eyes started to glow. The hunter's reaction was too slow.

A red laser like attack pierced the leg of the monk, the hunter groaned and used his working leg to stand.

"Way too fast, even for me" He simply stood there, waiting for his opponent to become the aggressor once more.

Jaune took the incentive and completely removed his presence from the beast's field of vision. He was currently under the second row of the seats, his aura was completely under his control.

_He won't hit Mystic, mostly because he knows that the scythe is long enough to deflect him. It takes Mystic 0.5 seconds for him to lift his scythe to strike but it takes less time for him to defend. Also, he can only manipulate one hunter at a time._

The man was propelling green bolts at Mystic. None could make contact thanks to Mystic's scythe constantly deflecting the waves of energy. Mystic could do this all day but he knew that his scythe could only takes so much damage before it breaks and loses efficiency.

"Mystic heads up! " Mystic used his leg to jump to the nearest seat, Jaune used his aura embedded sword to strike a bunch of rope that held up a flag. The flag fell on the beast, blinding it temporarily

Jaune and Mystic used their time wisely, they knew to slay the beast they would need to make the beast use all of its aura in one fell swoop. It was diffucult because the beast had accumulated a nearly infinite supply of aura and experience to boot.

Jaune holstered his shield as the man started to project red bolts, the energy was more fierce and harder to withstand, Mystic simply dodged the beams but as neared the enemy, the man changed to a petite women with a bow and arrow.

"Fuck! The lady released a arrow with a red ribbon at the tip, Mystic was still skilled enough to narrowly avoid the projectile. His foot drilled into the ground

The woman morphed into a tall ebony knight with horns the size of mature trees, Jaune felt a slight increase in aura

_How? Is it possible that he killed people even when he was in the school?_

Jaune quickly engaged in swordplay with the armored warrior, in order to match the mass of the blade he embedded his sword with seven five percent of his remaining aura. The knight wielded a giant red saber with three spikes on the sides.

Mystic eyes could barely keep with their fight, his body also caught on to the amount of aura that the Executioner. It was impossible for him to hide his reaction, his sharp eyes widened with disbelief.

He directed his attention to Jaune's misplaced shield, he knew to immediately offer some recovery when Jaune got tired.

Jaune felt his aura drop to dangerous low levels, Mystic noticed this "Jaune get down and recover your aura!" Mystic made his scythe split into two

Mystic caught the attention of the beast "Hey monster, fight a real hunter! " His twin scythes switched into a shotguns with menacing skull designs

_Hey! _  
Mystic shot his guns in a calculated and unpredictable manner. Jaune quickly fled to find cover, while Mystic was aiming for every area that seemed vital.

The ground started to crumble from the amount of raw, unrestricted energy being expended in the room. Humming could be heard from the sounds of eager bullets leaving Mystic's pistols, nothing but seats and the beast received the bullets before anybody could blink. His endless stream of metal came from his ability to instantly reload purple dust bullets

_I shot a total of 112 bullets and I only manage to do nothing but dent his armor!  
_  
The knight was still advancing even after taking the powerful bullets. His sword was long to graze Mystic's cheek with Mystic moving at his top speed. The blood pelted the floor and before Mystic knew it his eyes started to waver and weaken. His plentiful amount of aura wasn't at Jaune's level but he could still give Jaune a run for his lien with ease, so it made no sense in why he was so exhausted. He only used half of his aura.

Mystic felt his heart stop for one quick second, the knight was a mere two feet away from him. His blade was ready to taste the young man's blood, he could tell from the crooked smile that was shown through the helmet. Mystic to make one last clash for his life, one that would decide was worthy of the title as team leader.

"Time to finish you off before I decide to give out" Mystic's semblance was activated a split second after he spoke, his semblance allowed him to increase the mass and pressure of any area of his body according to the amount of aura he currently possessed. He had enough aura to exert nine hundred more pounds on to his scythe. The sword and the scythe finally met, nothing but traces of red and purple streamed from the sudden contact of weapons. Jaune took notice of Mystic's last stand

_I have no choice if this continues on we will both die before we even rid him of 10% percent of his aura, I have to use my semblance._

Jaune's semblance was to absorb or reflect aura as soon as it made contract with his physical being, an example of this power was shown during Jaune's confrontation with Cardin's in Forever Fall,when he reflect Cardin's aura, but the amount was small compared to the Executioner's reserve tanks. Jaune would need to focus in order to reflect the large amount of energy but first he needed to get the beast to use every ounce of it.

Mystic felt his scythe slide from his grasp, and the enemy was closing in to deliver a fatal blow. Mystic wasn't gonna take this situation like many people would and close his eyes to embrace his death, he was gonna keep struggling for his will to live.

For a moment he heard his sister comment "You and death will never agree on anything!" He grinned and applied the last of his aura into his palm and lunged it directly unto the tip of the blade. The struggle was fierce, but the blade was starting to pierce Mystic's skin.

Jaune decided that even if his convoluted plan didn't work, he rather he die than his partner "Here I go! "

For a moment he recalled a moment he had with Pyrrha, the moment he realized that he was meant to meet her.

**Jaune had just stepped out the shower, his hair was silky and wet from the warm water. He wanted to move his head around to rid the dampness from his head without waking his teammates, specifically Ren.**

**"Hi Jaune! " The blonde's head nearly lost his color from the shock. He shook his head and observed what Pyrrha was doing, he couldn't really explain what was going on in words. He couldn't move at all, Pyrrha laughed when she was aware of this.  
**

**"So I take it that you like my flute playing?" He simply moved his head**

**"May I join you?**

**"How will you...?" Jaune started tapped his nimble fingers on his shield, and while it was a simplistic beat. It synced along with Pyrrha's music without much trouble. His eyes were still focusing on his makeshift drum, almost if he was trying to make sure that he didn't miss a beat to avoid piss Pyrrha off but even if he did Pyrrha would just laugh like always, she had too much respect for her leader to get mad at him for little things.  
**

**The music was heard by the entire dorm. Weiss was sewing to the tune, completely unaware of her actions. Blake was made a victim of sleep thanks to it, her eyes were heavy when the alluring flute dug into Blake's honed feline ears. Yang chuckled when Blake fell asleep with her body still stiff.  
**  
Jaune stood in front of the beast without neither of his weapons "Monster see if your power can compare to that of humans!" Jaune released a pitiful ray of enrgy, while the knight charged a gigantic amount of energy its mouth. The ray easily overtook Jaune's blast, the hunter squinted his eyes and prepared for a quick shift in aura.

The large array of power was nearing Jaun's body, as soon as the beam touched him, he would have to activate his semblance.

_If I'm even a second off, there will be nothing left to bury my body._

As soon as the blast hit Jaune's chest, his entire body filled with unease. His aura was trying it's best to keep with the beast's malice, the entire attack had left the room and was brought back as a huge emittion of beautiful white light.

_I did it but thanks to the amount that I stopped, I feel drained._

Before Jaune felt himself lose his sense of balance and eventually his consciousness, he could have sworn that he heard Mystic and the beast engage in a full conversation. The language wasn't English, it consisted of short grunts and extensive uses of short pauses.

"Ari hu yt ru io jjjuj! Mystic split his scythe into two once more. He had a feeling that this was the end of this battle.

The beast roared one last time before placed the scythes in a way that would separate the knight's torso and bottom "iiik!" He slowly pushed the scythes apart. Grinding metal was the product of this action. Mystic's eyes became more demonic as he slowly pulling apart the monster.

After one flick of his wrist, the beast was in pieces. Mystic examined that his leg was still attached to his body and that Jaune was still breathing, after a quick puff of fresh air, he also fell out.

The two didn't now it, but the group of observing hunters outside was commemorating their efforts. Pyrrha hands were the most energetc, her tears of admiration were not tame. Ozpin ordered that a group of medics come and take them to the school clinic, and during the entire process, his grin said everything for him. He was proud of what his students were.

**If you loved the fight scene, be happy to know that Yoko will help me all of this story's fights.**

Review and then prepare for the next chapter!

**Next time! Monkey Bars and Sidecars Pt 1**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:Monkey Bars and Sidecars

Yamato was currently heading to his job, lately he had been working for From Dust To Dawn and he wasn't a happy camper when he walked in.

The old shop owner held out a bucket of unstable blue dust "Yamato could you please make sure this dust is safely disposed" . Lately ever since Torchwich terrified the dust market, by killing the shop owners who didn't comply with the price they had to pay to continue to sell dust in Vale. Ordinarily, Yamato would brush past any situation that didn't meet his quota of important or interesting but he sort of felt bad for the old man. Yamato started to doubt his health when he actually started to pry for more info.

Yamato gently took the box "Hey how long have you had to purify dust as opposed to just getting a fresh delivery, already purified"

The man pointed to a poster that showcased the Milatines twins dancing, the poster was titled "Gamblefest 14". An event dedicated to those who don't mind taking risks "Well the owner of this club owns the deed to this place, I competed with Junior's dad in a game of blackjack and lost but since we were friends he let me keep the shop but not the deed. He promised that it would stay status quo"

Yamato was toying with a cyan dust crystal "But his greedy son had a different idea." Yamato's aura spiked, he felt his very hands tremble with anger.

The old man smiled and changed the tone of the situation by tossing a random poker chip into Yamoto's mouth "I was still a great gambler" And the night pushed on without one mention of the elder's dilemma. Yamato rushed back to his dorm as soon as the "closed sign" was flipped.

Heather was tuning her violin. Her hands were delicate in the matter, she did this to remind herself of her family lineage and that she changed and got new friends. Mystic was the brother she never had and Yamato still was an unknown party. She felt a little caution for him but still respected his opinions and ideals.

Yamato bum rushed the door without a second thought "Hey Heather is Mystic still sleeping pretty with the fishes" Her eyes didn't even move, she was way too enthralled into her work.

"Hey Heather I'm speaking here!"

"I hear you Yamato and Mystic should be released in three days"

Yamato stifled a laugh, he found it humorous that the most raucous member was being a stiff.

Yamato took off his dense fur cloak and sat next to Heather, off course he was careful not to anger her. "Alright since Mystic is not here to care, what's up"

Heather dropped her violin in a haste and ran into the washroom "What's wrong, don't wanna talk about it?" Strained gas sounds left the bathroom.

"No, really bad burrito, I will tell you tomorrow!"

Mystic was awake for twelve hours straight, he counted every second. As opposed to his subtle personality, he wanted to fight something or someone badly.

"Pyrrha dur dah doolo" Jaune was right next to him in scrubs, he simply loved the idea of listening to a whiny, sleep induced Jaune. Him and Jaune were not alone forever though, the resident's most enegetic girl had managed to bypass the nurses and the staff just to mess with her leader. Who got up before she could pull the cliche hot water pissing prank, while Jaune was wide awake without his own consent Ren was patiently reading his scrolls in a comforting blue chair with a sloth design conveniently sewed into one of the armrests . Nora spent ninety minutes poking it to see if it would move.

_What a cast of characters this guy has to deal with, well like I'm one to talk._

(MYTH's Dorm Room)

The entirety of Team MYTH's room was covered with a foggy white cheddar scent, it was complimented with a hint of warm butter. Heather and Yamato were sprawled across the room, half naked with white cheddar popcorm seasoning crusted on their lips and cheeks.

Yamato laughed and gave a random playing card to the silver girl next to him "Damn,since we cleared our popcorn supply and watched and rewatched all of my movies, how about a simple game of go fish?" Heather took the card and shrugged.

"Sure but why" Heather was unsure if should should keep her hand or ask for a fresh one, Yamato had a annoying habit of not shuffling the deck the first time around, and while her current hand could have been better she decided to stick with it. Yamato never took the first turns seriously anyway.

"To practice,I plan on competing in Gambefest 14 and because my pops said you can get to know a person just by observing their moves in a simple card game" Yamato shuffled two different decks and laid them beside each other.

"Even in Go Fish?"

"Even in Go Fish" Heather clearly didn't believe him, like anybody would after they heard that

Yamato coughed and went on with what may be the longest first turn in any game of Go Fish "Hmmmm, I got this but maybe she might have that" He was mumbling to himself. When he saw her eyes start to drift, he called a number to completely throw her off.

"Got any 3's" She quickly recovered and took little to no glances at her hand. She denied having anything to do with that number, her facial features showed that she had no idea what she had.

"Go Fish, you must be no good at chess?" He uttered in a light tone

"What?"

"Oh nothing" He simply sat back and motioned for Heather to take her turn, she drew a card and pouted for a good minute. Yamato scratched his chin in wonder.

_Chess takes patience and precision. When an formidable opponent is thinking of a plan and sets up, taking your eyes off the board is complete suicide. Two reasons, first of all because your eyes wouldn't understand the current situation with you just coming back to the board and because their are some dirty chess players out there who uses misdirection to distract you._

Heather shuffled the deck after losing ten rounds to Yamato, he was fast asleep on his rabbit pillow "Yep, hours of go fish will wear you out" Heather heard the squeak, the door slowly opened to reveal a short girl with a green choker and a shimmering green top hat. The combination of the two, caused the profile of her face to look like of a black silhouette.

"T, it's been long!" T waved timidly at Heather

"Hello Heather, Sun Wukong requested that Yamato meet him at Junior's Club by nine o' clock" The girl handed a banana to Heather, who was caught off guard when she received it.

"He said it's good for your legs" T pulled back her robes to reveal her muscular legs, which was completely disproportionate with her scrawny body frame.

"Damn and I though you were sexy before" Heather sent T a devious grin, T start blushing when she noticed Heather's intentions. Heather had a habit of teasing all of her teammates this way, even the most mysterious one of them all

(Hospital)

In the course of a day, hospital room #31 became the most congested room in the school and that wasn't a good thing.

"Do you two need anything?" Yang and Ruby were staring at Mystic for two minutes, they had gone to visit for the same reason everybody else went to visit him, he was the only guy insane enough to call out Ruby. Since the battle was canceled, Yang decided that they should at least size him up.

Yang pondered to herself for a while "Wow you are amazing, you were right to challenge my sister!" The purple monk smiled a bit and gave a glance at Yang, who looked like she was gonna burst out her seat.

"Is she alright? " Mystic asked with caution

Yang poked Ruby, she jittered at her touch "Yeah, she was really pumped to fight another scythe wielder like yourself, it's been along time since I've seen such a fire in her eyes" Yang found herself in a day dreaming state, she was very fond of her memories and would often lose herself in them.

Mystic shook Yang a bit "I understand but that whole thing was set up but one of my teammates, he's an ass if hadn't noticed"

Ruby was confused and gave a gentle tug at her sister's scarf "I guess I won't fight him after all huh?' Yang patted her innocent sister on her precious head and made the two share the same space.

"Nah but she could learn a thing from a older scythe user" Mystic and Yang's eyes met, Mystic knew that Yang was still trying to forge a relationship between him and her sister, her eyes were pretty much speaking for her at this point.

Ruby held her scythe in a defensive manner "But Qrow taught me everything I need to know"

"Yeah but imagine learning from a random guy in purple flats"

"The guy has a name, Yang!"

Mystic groaned inside his head

_Is this what i got to look forward to_ ...?

**Next Chap: Monkey Bars and Sidecars Pt 2**


End file.
